Easels are generally used to hold drawing boards, photographs, pictures, menu blackboards, signboards, or the like to allow many people to view them.
Such easels usually include three support frames provided on both sides and at the center, a drawing board prop coupled to the front of the support frames, and a rear support frame coupled to the rear of the central support frame, among the three support frames, by means of a folding member.
Further, in the drawing board prop, after coupling bolts are led into the two support frames on both sides and the drawing board prop, coupling nuts are fastened to the coupling bolts.
Thus, the drawing board prop is used after the central support frame is lifted or lowered to fit the height of a user and fastened.
However, these general easels have a structure that the rear support frame supports the entirety of a load of painting materials including a canvas, or the like held on the drawing board prop with respect to the two support frames on both sides.
Thus, the rear support frame may fail to tolerate the load of the painting materials, opened with respect to the two support frames on both sides, to cause the easel to collapse.